


These tears won't stop

by Bonescanette04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Human Adam (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Matt Holt (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Shay (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Alfor (Voltron), Werewolf Allura (Voltron), Werewolf Coran (Voltron), Werewolf Curtis (Voltron), Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonescanette04/pseuds/Bonescanette04
Summary: *The summary might be subjected to change in the future"I'm pregnant with your child, Keith."He said while crying and on his knees. He was upset, hysterical even. He didn't know what to do. While his emotions took over, his breath got shorter, sharper, and louder. Tears constantly blurring his vision, Lance became lightheaded quickly due to a change in his breathing pattern. Next thing he knew blackness surrounded his vision for a few moments in time. He panicked due to the loss of vision. He regained his vision but before he knew it he lost control of his body, he could only move his eyes. He tried to look around but noticed his head was moving, no it was falling. No matter what he tried he couldn't control his body. A few seconds after he landed on the floor. There was no pain but there should've been. He screamed but his lips didn't open, he mentally panicked while having uncontrollable emotions already rushing through him. His eyes bounced around for anything or anyone, no one was there anymore. Keith had just been right there, why wasn't he still there. Did Keith leave him all by himself?
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith
Kudos: 18





	These tears won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This an idea that came to me, I wrote it a while ago and am not sure if I will turn it into a series or not.

"I'm pregnant with your child, Keith."

He said while crying and on his knees. He was upset, hysterical even. He didn't know what to do. While his emotions took over, his breath got shorter, sharper, and louder. Tears constantly blurring his vision, Lance became lightheaded quickly due to a change in his breathing pattern. Next thing he knew blackness surrounded his vision for a few moments in time. He panicked due to the loss of vision.

He regained his vision but before he knew it he lost control of his body, he could only move his eyes. He tried to look around but noticed his head was moving, no it was falling. No matter what he tried he couldn't control his body. A few seconds after he landed on the floor. There was no pain but there should've been.

He screamed but his lips didn't open, he mentally panicked while having uncontrollable emotions already rushing through him. His eyes bounced around for anything or anyone, no one was there anymore. Keith had just been right there, why wasn't he still there. Did Keith leave him all by himself?

While Lance couldn't control his body his emotions were picked up by his brain. During the panic of losing all control and feeling of his body the tears from his eyes had stopped. However, with this newfound situation, the tears had started springing once again. He was alone and scared, so very scared.

In his head, he wailed out for anyone to help. No one came and before he knew it he shuts his eyes. Praying for all of this to be over soon. Trying to dream up happy memories or stories, anything to distract him. Dreams of happy families, happy lives. Lance took to sleep after a while, during that time no one came.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Lance woke up in his wolf form.

Lance stirred awake, he shifted around, stretching a bit and yawning. Memories of last night flooded into him. He finally had a feeling in his body, he breathed a sigh of relief. His body was sore presuming from falling hard on the ground. He looked around only realizing there was something white on top of him. He shuffled more looking for an entrance, he reached out his hand but it wasn't a hand.

It was a paw, Lance must have shifted into his small wolf form while he was asleep. It was unheard of from his knowledge but then again so was last night. He scurried himself around finding a peak of light. He stuck his snout out of the blanket and lifted it up and over his head. Standing back a bit to see his surroundings.

He looked around quite not sure where he was until it hit him. The blanket belonged to a hospital bed, he was in a human hospital room. He couldn't stay for long, a wolf would cause outroar in a human hospital. He heard footsteps approaching, 'sh*t'.

He looked around quickly for a place to hide, he was too big for anything in the room. Lance spotted the open window and hurried over to peak out. Thank god it was a first story room, outside the window was brushes for privacy. Bushes he could fit in. He would have to get the screen off the window. Lance felt bad that he had to break it but there was no other way.

He backed up and with all his force he pounced through the window making the window screen break off and land on the ground. Bolting for the bushes to hid and take cover. Lance was sore but he couldn't focus on that right now. Watching from afar, he saw two people step into the room.

A doctor and a nurse, no one Lance knew. The doctor was still looking down not noticing a patient was missing within the site. The nurse however noticed as soon as she stepped into the room. She thoroughly checked around every nook and cranny, she hadn't noticed the window screen was gone. "Doctor, the patient isn't here!", the nurse rushed into the room's bathroom to check if he was in there but at last he wasn't.

"He's not in the bathroom either, doctor we need to check with other staff.", the nurse said to the doctor. The doctor remained calm and collected. The doctor and nurse headed out of the room together.

This was a perfect time for Lance to escape. He turned around making sure no one was around and ran for his life. He thankfully managed to climb up and over a metal fence. Lance stopped for a moment to smell around trying to locate where he was close to. There was a takeaway place a few kilometers away, a good few minutes away.

Luckily the takeaway place was somewhere Lance knew all too well. He was still in town, he just didn't know the hospital too well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance Mcclain was a twenty-year-old werewolf who lived in a community of werewolves. The community was close to a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everyone knew each other in this isolated area. There were roughly around 3,372 residents.

Lance had eyes for just one.


End file.
